bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The ways of the Kosumosukihaku- Kiyoshi helps Demono
Demono Hizen, having finished his fight against Vazdah heads back to the World of The Living. It had been so long since Demono held any interest in doing anything but learning that his former home may be destroyed finally gave him the motivation that he needed. Kiyoshi had said that if he delivered the message to Vazdah, he would help Demono in his training. It was now time to take him up on that offer. Kiyoshi waits on Demono in a Town in the World of the Living. Demono arrives. Spotting Kiyoshi, he calls out. "Kiyoshi, your message has been delivered. Now it is time to hold up your end of the bargain. My encounter with Vazdah has increased my capabilities but I still require more training." " Before, I advance you need to know this." " The Kyuuten no Souzo are not threaten to be destroyed but taken over." " Now that you know this, attack me." "Heh, gladly". Demono drew his sword and charged Kiyoshi with his powerful and graceful swings. Kiyoshi easily avoids the slashes and fall back. "Now Demono here is something I made myself." Kiyoshi waves his hand at Demono and a line of light appears right by Demono. " You see I have the ability to cut directly through the entire third dimension itself." " Anything that come into contact with the cuts will be cut as well." " As such since it is cut space you cannot destroy the cuts and so I call it Deimenshonkirikizu: (Dimension Cut)." Kiyoshi makes more hand movenments at Demono making just as many lines as hand movements. Demono is surround. Demono moves away before appearing behind Kiyoshi. "Flutter, Tenshi. Now Kiyoshi, an old favorite of yours, the one move you were never able to fully defend against. Onken." Demono's crystal sword set ablaze, seemingly cutting the air as it moved. Another volley of sword swings came from Demono, each enhanced by the incredible power of his Onken. Kiyoshi jumps back a great distance. " You think that Onken can harm me boy that move barely could touch me then and now...Konpeki Shittonohonoo '(''Azure Flames of Jealousy)." A single azure blue flame appears in Kiyoshi's right palm. Four other flames leave the center flame circle around Kiyoshi from all directions. Then the other four flames keep returning and leaving the center flame increasing in heat, spiritual power and size. "Now Demono this is a spell that the first King made and it requires the caster to have well over twice the spiritual power of an average Shinigami captain." " Just so you know, these flames get as hot as the Sun and the spell is more destructive than an Hado number 96." The spell keeps growing around Kiyoshi and is advancing toward Demono attacking him and also protecting Kiyoshi from all directions. The spell is about to hit Demono. "Kanmon, Shuban" a barrier formed around Demono as the area surrounding them exploded, the flames of Kyoshi's attack faded a bit from Demono's own flamed, weakening them enough that they dissipated after hitting Demono's Kanmon. "Kyoshi, if you want to play rough then very well. Have I ever showed you my clan's special technique? It is truly unique, nearly unbeatable. So far only one man has ever found a way around it. This should put us on equal terms. Jikantai." Demono divided the area around Kiyoshi into 24 unique time zones. Some of greatly slowed down time, others of greatly sped up. "Try that on Kiyoshi." " You are a fool Demono you think that you are something you still underestimate your opponent and overestimate yourself behold." " '''Bougyo yori Hitotoki: (Protection from Time)." A clear barrier forms around the area. " You see Demono as long as this barrier is up all temporal spells and abilities are stopped, as well any inside cannot use those kinds of abilities." " Demono, I thought you improved and all you are doing is some old trick that your father used on me and I made a barrier to stop such abilities over a thousand years ago." "Kiyoshi, do you think me a fool? Of course I would prepare against a trick like that. Hiketsu." A blast of energy shot from Demono's hand and struck Kiyoshi's barrier, shattering it. "Hiketsu destroys any energy based abilities whether they be Kidō or our own Juryokupawaa. It has a small toll on my Spiritual power reserves but it is worth it to trap you in this technique. Currently you are standing in the one neutral zone in the technique. I'll give you a hint. That zone is rather small. It is only about two square feet. Why don't we move you around a bit?" Demono's eyes lit up red as he fired his Seinarukousen at Kiyoshi. A soild white light surrounds Kiyoshi and then he is vanishes making Demono's attack not hit him. After which he reappears outside of the range of Demono's temporal ability. " Yes Demono you are a fool, you should have known I can return to our world without creating a portal and reappear at the same or at a different location at will." " It is one of the abilities that I had to learn gives being the Supreme King its preks." Kiyoshi fires his dark blue Seinarukousen at Demono and it several times more powerful than Demono's. "Hiketsu," Another blast came from Demono's hand as Kiyoshi's beam was dissipated. Demono called out another attack, Buraindo, as an intense beam of light focused itself right into Kiyoshi's eyes. Demono broke off and swung at Kiyoshi from behind. Kiyoahi had closed his eyes to avoid the light from his attack and catches Demono wrist." Demono, you should know my Saikouishiki: (Supreme Sense) is so precise and strong that in with normal use I can location spirit energy over a range of thousand miles." "As well by mediating I can location anyone in all of creation in any dimenson." "Kiyoshi throws Demono's wrist aside. " Demono, with my Supreme Sense can keep my eyes closes for the rest of this fight and I still will know where you are coming from." " Now we will take a break from training itstime your learn something." " Demono you know that our species's name is Kosumosukihaku or Cosmos Soul why is that Demono?" "I did not come here for a history lesson Kiyoshi. I have never known nor cared for an explanation of our races name. I simply accepted what I am and did not question it." spoke Demono " I was about to tell you the secret of our greatest power well your lost." "Now Demono enough of these cheap moves no more temporal or spatial powers, agreed." " However, even if I allowed you to use the powers and I didn't those kinds you still cannot win." " You know that as the Supreme King my powers their cosmic." "Now we didn't stake anything on this training." " If you can make me surrender I'll teach you a powerful ability not the my ancient one that I almost gave away but still a strong one." " However, if I win then you have to tell me, is it weird to have someone like me being the Supreme King." "Let's up the stakes a bit then. I win and you teach me the strongest ability you know, you win I find you a date. Now you pride yourself on the great power of your supreme sense. What would you do if you lost it? I can think of only one way to make you surrender and that is this." Demono held his blade up and placed his left arm parallel to it. "BANKAI Yami Tenshi." All the light faded from the area as an intense burst came from Demono. As the light settled back into place, Demono's winged form held his new blade out. "Kiyoshi. I wonder how you will fight if you cannot see, hear or sense me? Let us see, Kūhaku." All light in the area vanished into Demono's sword. All that was left was pitch black. "This technique not only gets rid of all light, but it also prevents Reiatsu from being sensed. Any light you create will be immediately drawn into my sword and go out." Demono silently moved to Kiyoshi's side and swung quickly. Kiyoshi had enter his mediation to find Demono and blocks his sword with his own. "Huh that was close if I hadn't entered my mediation state to increase my Supreme Sense to find you I might be hurt." " You see while I did sense you I only need to sense for the spiritual pressure that the technique's give off even the ones that disable the ability to sense it." " However, I cannot be in my mediation state and fight I just entered for a second but if you had been closer I would have been hurt." " Now Demono you have never fought agaisnt my Shikai or Bankai cause if you knew you would have never a darkness technique againt me." " Bless Kagirinaiankoku: (Eternal Darkness)." ''Kiyoshi's zanpakuto blade turn jet black. " Now '''Creation of an Endless Time of Darkness'' '''Nendai no Ankoku: (''Age of Darkness)." An area even area that Demono technqiue range is coverred in darkness. " This technique's darkness make you face your inner darkness that mainfests them in a physical form or a dark version of yourself." " As such you cannot destory these version as they are part of you." " You have to make peace with your own darkness to stop them." " Now that you will be to busy with them I can use my medaition to see everything with my Supreme Sense." " Now you see why they call me the Celestial Darkness." Kiyoahi enters his medation leaving him defenceless. "Kiyoshi, you call my technique darkness, it is not. It is merely an absence of light. I do not create darkness, I just take away the light. In doing so, I keep all of that light stored in my blade. That light then becomes my weapon. I may not be able to defeat these dark clones but I can certainly keep them back.Keikeiraito Kunitsu" Several beams of light shoot from Demono's sword at devastating speeds. One beam per opponent, including Kiyoshi. Kiyoahi signs still mediating so that his Supreme Sense can sense the battle. Then, one of Demono's Dark Version protects his." Demono you don't listen I have fought as your Bankai before I know all of its tricks." " By taking light away all that is left is darkness." " You have forgot all ready these dark verisons ARE NOT CLONES they are parts of your own heart your feelings of saddness, pain, hateridge, sorrow, and despair given a form ." "Until you can control them as they are parts of you they cannot be stopped." " How can you fight me if you cannot even master your own darkness and use it like a righteous power." "I'm warning you, if you so much as even attempt to attack me again before you master your own feelings and I'll show you pain. The healing of your soul will cease to matter because you will not be judged when you die you will nolonger exist." "Kiyoshi, you know I will do whatever it takes to become stronger. If that means accepting my inner darkness, then so be it. I live without regret. Anything I have done in the past, I have done. Whatever darkness resides within me, I accept it." " Maybe, but enough training for the moment." " Demono wants some Saki I don't drink but if I remember you do." " I want to take a break and if you contiuning fighting that I will not fight and you cannot learn things from corspe." Kiyoshi creates a bottle of Saki from nothing. "Eh, I try to avoid the stuff lately but I'll have a drink if you do." " I don't drink as I cannot keep any down." " Now Demono you do know that no one knows my exact age but is over that 4000 and I have been the Supreme King for 4100 years I was made the King too soon." " I was only a few hundred years old when I was picked the youngest of four brothers." " Now, I know the truth about you the man that killed your father and your younger brother were not only of your clan, but was your father's younger brother." " This is what my team found out in the archives left by your clan is any of this true, but I know someone of your clan kill 90% of them." 'Yes, it is unfortunately true. My uncle massacred the clan." Demono looked down and clenched his fist. "I needed revenge against him and that is why I needed your techniques. I unfortunately was never able to get to him." " However, even though I knew your plans I went along in hope of changing you but to no aveil." " Now Demono, you stole techniques that belonged to my royal family you had no right to do that." " So someone killed all but your little sister and a few of your cousins that gives you no right to think you can justify your actions cause of it." " You hurt me in away that made me so cold I didn't step foot outside of my castle for 100 years." " You do know I banished you from the Kyuuten no Souzou." " So to end your banishment I will tell bring your uncle before me and I will let you return, however I will say other than myself there aren't many that are stronger than him now and he is far stronger than how your are now." " This training was for you to accept darkness as a part that must exist as it balances light." "Very well then. I suppose I have no choice. Shall we continue then?" Demono raised his sword to waist level. "Whenever you are ready Kiyoshi, I will show you a technique that not even you have seen." " No Demono, I rather fight you with just our swords." " Yes, I command you to stop using those abilities and fight me head on." " Now, you will not question this the Kosumosukihaku's Supreme King rule is absolute when it comes any world that fall under my rule like the Kyuuten no Souzou, and Valhalla and over all other Kosumosukihaku." "If it is our swords you wish to clash then this battle will not be too interesting. Our skill with a blade was evenly matched all those years ago and unlike the rest of my abilities, my skill has not been ignored. I have continued to work with it for all these years and am much better than I was before. I suspect you have improved as well, most likely meaning that we are still equal. But why not try it I suppose, so here goes." Demono deactivated his Bankai and raised his sword, gripping it with both hands. With a flash he appeared to the side of Kiyoshi and swung. " Equal, there are no campareness between us." " I never once fought you with all strength back then, and now that I am the King my skills are so high you cannot even see me." " Kiyoahi seals his Shikai and runs at Demono. " Remember Demono I was the one who taught you how to fight with a sword." Kiyoshi makes several swings at Demono. Demono blocked the swings with little effort. "Tell me Kiyoshi, you say you held back those years ago, what makes you believe I did not as well? When we fought, I felt that if I went all out against you, I might kill you due to your lack of wanting to show what you could really do. I have honed my skills with a blade. Most recently, I fought Vazdah whose skill with a blade is beyond comparison. I had to keep up with him while being subjected to 100x the normal amount of gravity. It was an unbelievable task and it nearly cost me my life but I came out of it with an enhanced skill. Your attacks seem slow in comparison." Demono took a new stance and tightened his grip on his sword. He launched himself into a tremendous flurry of sword swings. Kioahi moves slightly and blocks the sword strikes. " Why do all of you keep getting in my way?" "Move get the hell out of my way." " Or.. else I WILL EAT YOU ALIVE!!!!" Kiyoshi spiritual pressure increase to the point that Demono cannot sense it anymore at all. "Kiyoshi, in a battle of blades, your spiritual power may give you an edge but with the skill I have acquired, it matters little. You wanted to fight me sword to sword, now come at me with everything you have." " Your time with the humans have made you weak, remember I am not human or Shinigami and so I don't have their limitations." " You know that if you cannot sense my power than it means I am in a higher dimension than the one you are in." " Now, this training was for your benfit but if you don't stop this revenge I will seal you away and you will never move agains." Kiyoshi takes a stance. " I am warning you once my power gets like this until I lower if you even touch me as the later will cease to exist and you know I am right." " Now Demono I will stand like this and I will show you who is the King and who isn't you will lose." " ATTACK ME DEMONO!!!!." "Kiyoshi, this battle was meant to train me but you have made it about your superiority complex. It is not about my revenge. I seek only to get stronger but instead you wish to prove that you are better than everyone. I will attack you but know that there is no anger in my blade. I cannot say the same for you." With that, Demono leaped into the air, coming down with his blade extended. Kiyoshi swings his zanpakuto from his sleath and it cuts right through Demono's blade but before the blade can make contact Demono is pulled back several feet due to the erupts of spiritual power. " You hurt me and you have the gall to question your King?" " How I operate in my methods are of no concern of yours Demono." " As for why my spirit energy is now unreadable now is I am using our species anicent power." " By increasing my mental contentration I can release the Deity-like power within my spiritual energy." " Inshort, it makes negative affects toward spirit energy like Sekkiseki and the Force of Reason renderred useless for a short time." " Now this power that all Cosmos Soul have is strong but taxing." " Even with all my skill I can only keep it active for 32 minutes, and the time decrees in battle." " You see Demono this is what I am teaching you, but it took me a 1000 years to get the affect to last for more than 30 minutes." " Now Demono, I will lift your banishment, but I still haven't forgiven you." " Plus, training has to be real or its not training." "Now Demono do finally accept me as the King and do you final see why there have only been 4 including me Supreme Kings in billions of years." "I thank you for your time Kiyoshi.I am off to find my traitorous uncle now. I have told you I would help defend our home. If I feel even the slightest disturbance coming from there I will come immediately. The next time you see me, you may not recognize my power." With that, Demono turned around and hid himself once more behind a veil as he disappeared into the horizon.